Sex friend ou plus
by Ruumi
Summary: Quand ses sentiments pour son sex friend évoluent.Ryokura. /!\ Lemon.


Un petit OS qui me tient assez à cœur~

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Il y était. Il se maudissait mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il frappa et attrapa la main d'Ohkura au moment même où il ouvrait la porte.<p>

- Ryo-chan ?

Il referma la porte à la volée et tira son ami jusqu'à sa chambre. Le plus jeune tira un peu sur son bras pour qu'enfin Ryo lui dise quelque chose.

- Ryo, s'il te plaît !

- Ohkura, laisse-moi le faire, dit-il en le poussant sur le lit. Encore une fois, laisse-moi le faire.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et commença à lui enlever lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Ohkura tremblait légèrement sous ses doigts. Encore une fois, il se donnerait à son ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois, il ne savait même pas quel genre de sentiments Nishikido nourrissait envers lui, il ne savait même pas s'il aimait vraiment les hommes.

Ryo le coucha doucement sur le lit, se mettant sur lui tout en embrassant son cou. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés. Les mains du plus vieux glissèrent sur ses bras et attrapèrent ses poignets, les ramenant dans une seule de ses mains.

- Tu me fais confiance, ne ? susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Tadayoshi acquiesça timidement et le laissa l'attacher aux barreaux de son lit. Il était à sa merci, la chemise ouverte. Et il se sentait mal à l'aise que Ryo le mange autant des yeux. Il détourna les yeux alors que Ryo descendait du lit. Il prit peur et chercha son regard.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il faiblement. Je ne pars pas.

Il revint moins d'une minute après avec une des écharpes de son cadet.

- Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

Encore une fois, il acquiesça. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais su dire non à Nishikido. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait les yeux bandés et attaché. Ryo retrouva sa place sur son bassin et le regarda un moment. Ohkura était complètement soumis, là, sous lui. Il savait que son ami n'était pas à l'aise, ce qui lui plaisait un peu plus. Attacher et bander les yeux de la personne avec qui il couchait avaient toujours été l'un de ses fantasmes. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, chacun de ses fantasmes, il les imaginait avec cet homme. Il n'en était pas amoureux, il le désirait juste.

- Ryo ? souffla Ohkura, ce qui le sortis de ses pensées.

- Oui, oui. Excuse-moi.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa doucement son torse sentant son corps se tendre légèrement. Ce soir, il voulait le rendre fou, l'entendre lui supplier d'aller toujours plus loin et aller tellement loin qu'il le supplierait d'arrêter cette fois. Il joignit ses lèvres à ses doigts, ne faisant que frôler son corps. Ses mains descendirent lentement vers son pantalon, l'ouvrant tout aussi lentement alors que la respiration d'Ohkura s'accélérait rapidement. Ryo débarrassa le plus jeune de son jean et de son caleçon et l'admira en se déshabillant à son tour. Plus le temps passait, et plus il le trouvait beau. Encore plus quand il n'avait aucun vêtement sur lui. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il pensa qu'il était sûrement l'un des seuls à le voir sous cet angle.

Ryo reprit ses légères embrassades sur son corps, descendant vers l'endroit le plus intime de son ami. Lorsque sa bouche atteignit son bas ventre, il sentit Tadayoshi donner un léger coup de hanche. Il sourit contre sa peau et descendit ses baisers, ne faisant que passer sur son sexe tendu sans s'y attarder cependant. Il mordit gentiment ses cuisses alors que le plus jeune grognait d'insatisfaction.

- Si tu veux quelque chose, il faut le demander, mon Tacchy.

Il le vit se mordre la lèvre. Tadayoshi lui avait déjà dis plusieurs fois qu'il détestait avoir à demander ce genre de chose. Il sourit un peu plus avant de mordre de nouveau sa cuisse. Ce corps lui appartenait. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, qu'il n'avait aucun droit dessus, mais qu'importe il était à lui. Il commença à remonter, lécha un peu son sexe avant de retrouver son cou et d'y laisser sa marque. Tadayoshi gémit et bougea contre lui, frottant leurs deux virilités tendues.

- Demande-le-moi, mon Tacchy, dit-il en glissant sa langue sur son lobe.

- Ryo, abuse pas, souffla-t-il seulement.

- Demande-le.

Le ton froid qu'il avait utilisé fit tressaillir le plus jeune. Et l'excita un peu plus. Il sentit le corps de Ryo s'éloigner du sien et ses lèvres se poser sur le bas de son ventre.

- Allez, Tacchy, demande-le.

Il déglutit difficilement et maudit Ryo.

- Suce-moi, merde…

Il l'entendit rire un peu et il se promit de se venger pour ça. Ryo finit alors par s'exécuter, léchant son sexe une première fois. Un râle de satisfaction franchit ses lèvres et il donna un nouveau coup de hanches.

- Plus, Ryo-chan...

Le plus vieux joua encore un moment avec la patience de son cadet avant de refermer ses lèvres sur lui, le suçant doucement. Derrière le tissu, Ohkura avait les yeux fortement clos et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il ne voulait pas montrer à son aîné qu'il perdait déjà totalement pied. Avoir les mains attachées et les yeux bandés décuplait ses sensations. Son corps se tendait et se relâchait sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Les mains de Ryo glissaient sur lui en de légères caresses le faisant s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le plaisir. Il voulait le sentir vraiment, sentir ses mains caresser son corps avec empressement. Au lieu de ça, il avait droit à seulement des effleurements qui le rendaient fou.

- Caresse-moi plus, s'entendit-il lui demander.

Il entendit Ryo rire une nouvelle fois. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il adorait qu'on lui dise ce genre de chose. Il reprit alors ses mouvements, jouant de sa langue et accélérant au maximum, en le touchant vraiment. Les gémissements contenus d'Ohkura lui faisaient perdre la tête. Et quand un gémissement plus rauque que les autres se dit entendre, il avala la semence de son ami. Il remonta le long de son corps en l'embrassant et finit par embrasser son cou. Il dévora ses lèvres des yeux. Il avait toujours eu envie de poser les siennes dessus mais il se l'était toujours interdit : un fruit défendu. Mais les voir, la, entr'ouvertes, lui permettant de respirer rapidement, avec, parfois, sa langue qui venait les humidifier, emporta sa raison. Il s'approcha alors prudemment, glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et la passa sur celles d'Ohkura. Il le vit avoir un mouvement de recul. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il lui attrapa la lèvre inférieure et la mordilla un peu avant d'enfin poser sa bouche sur la sienne. D'abord le baiser fut timide, incertain. Ils ne faisaient qu'apprécier la douceur de la chair de l'autre. Bientôt, Ryo demanda l'accès de sa bouche, et le baiser s'intensifia, les mains de Ryo caressant violemment le corps de son ami. Ils l'avaient attendu depuis longtemps, ce baiser. Ohkura tira sur ses poignets, lui aussi voulait pouvoir caresser ce corps qui lui faisait tant de bien.

- Arrête, dit Ryo en s'éloignant et en posant ses mains sur ses poignets, tu vas te faire mal.

- Ryo-chan...

- Chut, souffla-t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ryo, je veux te voir au moins...

- Chut, répéta-t-il en glissant ses doigts entre les lèvres de son ami qui les lécha consciencieusement.

Ohkura bougeait lascivement ses hanches contre le bassin de Nishikido. Le plus vieux ressortit ses doigts et les fit glisser jusqu'à ses fesses. Tadayoshi ouvrit les cuisses et attendit que Ryo entre enfin en lui. Ryo, lui, continuait de le regarder. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le mangeait autant des yeux ce soir là, pourquoi il avait autant envie de l'embrasser et surtout autant envie de lâcher ce petit bout de phrase qu'il n'avait plus dis à personne depuis un moment.

- Dépêche-toi...

Il sourit. Tadayoshi était impatient. Ou plutôt, il le faisait vraiment beaucoup attendre. Il entra alors un doigt en lui, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

- Ne, mon Yoshi, commença-t-il en entrant un deuxième doigt en lui et les faisant précautionneusement bouger en lui.

- Mmh ? Viens...

Retirant ses doigts, il se plaça entre ses cuisses et commença à entrer en lui en grognant.

- T'es à moi, finit-il par lâcher en se mettant à bouger rapidement.

De longues secondes passèrent au rythme des hanches de Ryo cognant contre les fesses d'Ohkura et au son de leurs gémissements.

- Non, dit alors le cadet.

Nishikido se pencha sur lui et lui mordit le cou.

- Tu es à moi, répéta-t-il.

- Non, souffla Ohkura à nouveau.

Ryo happa de nouveau ses lèvres et mit plus de force dans ses coups de rein.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis pourtant...que j'étais possessif...et jaloux. Tu m'appartiens, Tadayoshi.

Tadayoshi gémit un peu plus fort d'entendre Ryo l'appeler par son prénom dans ces circonstances.

- Non, réussit-il à répéter encore.

- Chut. Tu sais bien que c'est vrai. Tu ne sais pas...me résister. Tu as besoin que je te prenne.

- C'est toi qui ais besoin de moi, qui ais besoin de me prendre, mon Ryo.

Nishikido le débarrassa de son bandeau et le regarda dans les yeux, accélérant un peu plus ses mouvements.

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, mon Ryo... J'ai raison, ne ? sourit-il.

Ryo sourit à son tour, posant sa main sur la bouche de son amant.

- Chut.

Tadayoshi attrapa les doigts de Ryo dans sa bouche et se mit à les sucer, tirant un peu sur ses bras tandis que Ryo s'était mis à le masturber rapidement de son autre main. Bientôt, le plus jeune se libéra dans un long râle et Nishikido le suivit de près. Il se laissa tomber contre son corps et embrassa doucement son cou en reprenant sa respiration.

- Tu m'aimes, dit simplement Tadayoshi.

Ryo planta ses dents dans son cou pour simple réponse ce qui fit rire l'attaché.

- Arrête de jouer maintenant. Et détache-moi.

- Non, ça me plaît que tu sois attaché.

- Allez. T'as fais ce que tu voulais, détache moi.

Tadayoshi donna un coup de hanche pour faire se retirer Ryo de lui.

- J'étais bien aussi en toi, dit-il en souriant.

- Je sais. Ne, Ryo-chan ? demanda-t-il alors que l'ainé glissait ses mains jusqu'à ses poignets pour le détacher.

- Mh ?

Ohkura frotta ses poignets endoloris et rouges avant de répondre.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de m'embrasser ? On avait dit jamais de baisers.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien moi. J'en ai eu envie, c'est tout.

- Ah, okay...

Il n'était pas convaincu et Ryo le savait très bien. Il n'était pas du genre à embrasser sans raison. Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes, se laissant bercer par le silence et la respiration de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Tadayoshi ne brise ce moment.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il faudrait ne plus faire ça maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- T'es devenu...bizarre. Alors il vaut mieux arrêter.

- Bizarre ?

- Mh. Tu m'embrasses par exemple. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes amoureux de moi. Je ne suis pas gay. On couche juste ensemble toi et moi.

- Je sais ! Je ne suis...pas amoureux de toi.

Le cadet rit. Il n'était pas sur lui même de ce qu'il disait.

- Laisse-moi rire, Ryo ! Si je t'avais dis ca il y a quelques temps, tu te serais foutu de ma gueule, tu aurais dis des trucs vexant pour bien me faire comprendre que je disais des conneries. Il est où ce Ryo là ? Pas devant moi. Celui que j'ai devant moi, je ne veux pas le connaitre. C'était clair, putain, Ryo ! De où tu tombes amoureux de moi, sérieux ?

Ryo comprit à quel point les mots de son cadet étaient vrais tellement son cœur le faisait souffrir de l'entendre lui dire ça.

- C'était que du sexe, Nishikido !

- Mais ta gueule ! Je le sais, okay ? Arrête de me prendre de haut ! Tu veux qu'on arrête, on arrête, pas besoin de tes beaux discours. Okay, je commence peut-être à vouloir de toi autrement que comme un ami. Okay, je t'aime peut-être. Okay, c'était que du cul et j'ai merdé. Alors ferme-la avec ça !

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se regardant juste, jusqu'à ce que Tadayoshi ne se lève rapidement et n'attrape ses affaires.

- Où tu vas ? s'enquit Ryo.

- Dans l'autre chambre.

- Non ! Dors avec moi.

Ohkura rit légèrement.

- Dans tes bras amoureux ? il exagéra une grimace. Nan, j'ai franchement aucune envie de dormir avec toi !

Ryo le rattrapa par le poignet avant qu'il ne s'éloigne du lit.

- Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé pourtant !

- C'était avant de savoir !

Ryo l'attira à lui, l'encerclant de ses bras.

- Je sais, Yoshi, commença-t-il tout bas, je sais que ça ne sera plus pareil maintenant. Alors une dernière nuit, dors avec moi juste cette nuit. S'il te plaît.

- Tu fais pitié, Ryo...

- Chut... Accepte juste...

Ohkura s'éloigna de lui et revint s'allonger dans son lit fixant son regard sur le plafond. En soupirant, Nishikido se rallongea à ses côtés, en le regardant. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement dans une ambiance pesante. Tadayoshi tourna la tête quand il entendit Ryo rire légèrement.

- C'est vraiment de la merde d'être amoureux de toi, dit-il en riant encore. Ah si seulement j'étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre !

Il rit encore un peu avant de soupirer fortement et de tourner la tête à l'opposé de là où était son ami. Celui-ci soupira à son tour et leva un des bras de Ryo pour poser sa tête sur son torse. De nouveau le silence emplit de nouveau la chambre, laissant la fatigue les englober.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Ryo ? murmura le cadet.

Ryo ne prit pas la peine de répondre se contentant de l'écouter et de profiter des caresses qu'il lui faisait sur son ventre nu.

- J'aimerais que rien de tout ça ne se soit passé. Ou alors que tu ne m'ais rien dis. Je ne veux pas avoir à te faire de mal, Ryo... Mes sentiments pour toi sont loin d'être de l'amour, tu sais...? T'es l'un de mes meilleurs...amis... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute... Je ne sais pas te repousser correctement et je ne sais pas aimer correctement. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un avec qui il est agréable de sortir. Tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mon Ryo... Même pour toi, ca vaut mieux...

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, intervint enfin Ryo.

- Rien n'est simple... Je te détesterais, je te ferais me détester.

- Je ne te détesterais jamais mon Yoshi.

Ohkura leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Ryo, se mettant à caresser doucement sa joue.

- On en reparlera, d'accord ? sourit-il.

Il continua de caresser son visage avant de s'éloigner et de lui tourner le dos pour s'endormir rapidement.

.

Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour. Ryo avait été plus ou moins mis à la porte au matin par Tadayoshi et ils n'avaient plus eu de moments à tous les deux. La vie de Ryo passait sans cesse de rêve à cauchemar : une fois Ohkura était proche de lui, une fois il le fuyait une fois il lui parlait poliment, une autre fois il le rabaissait. Et ce jour-là était un jour sans. Tadayoshi l'ignorait et quand leurs regards se croisaient, il pouvait y lire toute la colère de son ami.

La journée de répétition n'avait jamais semblé durer aussi longtemps. Ohkura s'enfuit dans le vestiaire du groupe et s'engouffra dans une des trois douches se demandant lequel de ses amis le rejoindra pour la partager – encore une bizarrerie des Kanjani8 : ils partageaient les douches. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir puis se fermer rapidement, finissant de se rincer les cheveux. Ce fut après plusieurs minutes qu'il sentit enfin du mouvement dans son dos et deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, ramenant son corps contre le sien.

- Tu n'y arrives pas, mon Yoshi, chuchota Ryo qui lui caressait doucement le ventre. Tu ne me fais pas te détester et tu ne me détestes pas.

- Tais-toi et douches-toi.

Nishikido le serra un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'Ohkura posa ses mains ses les siennes, nouant leurs doigts.

- Tu me manques, lâcha Ryo au bout d'un long moment.

- Moi ou juste mes fesses ?

- Hum… Les deux.

- Au moins, c'est honnête.

- Mh. Tu viendrais chez moi ce soir ?

- Non.

Ohkura s'éloigna alors de Nishikido et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement avant de quitter les vestiaires et les locaux de la Johnny's.

.

- Ohkura est déjà partis ? demande Murakami en regardant Nishikido.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça en me regardant ? s'agaça-t-il alors.

- C'est bien toi qui a été dans sa douche, non ?

- Fais pas chier.

Il tourna les talons avant de se faire arrêter par Shibutani.

- Ne nous énervons pas les jeunes. On sort boire un verre ?

.

Et près d'une heure plus tard, ils s'étaient tous retrouvé – sans Tadayoshi – devant un verre. La soirée s'écoulait rapidement, au même rythme que les verres de Ryo. Il les enchainait sans s'arrêter, se retrouvant vite saoul.

- Ryo ! Arrête de boire ! dit Yokoyama en prenant son nouveau cocktail de ses mains.

- Naaan ! Laisse-moi boire ! Laisse-moi tout oublier !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ?

Il soupira fortement.

- Je suis amoureuuuux !

- Ah ? Et c'est une raison pour te mettre dans cet état ? Elle ne veut pas de toi ?

- Il, mon Yasu ! Il ne veut pas de moi ! Une fois, il m'apprécie, une fois, il me déteste, ce con !

- Bah alors ! On ne m'a pas attendu pour boire ? demanda Tadayoshi qui venait de les retrouver.

- Ah bah le voilà, ce con !

- Ta…Tacchon ?

- Exact, mon Yasu ! J'ai le droit de me saouler du coup, non ?

Il rit et récupéra son verre et le vida d'une traite tandis que plus personne ne parlait. Ohkura soupira et attrapa la main de Nishikido pour le tirer en retrait. Celui-ci se laissa tomber contre le mur en soupirant.

- Putain Ryo ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Te mettre dans des états pareils pour moi ! Arrête de faire le con !

- Yoshi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Mh ?

- Je t'aime, tu sais…

- Tss, je sais, oui. Et t'es encore plus con à cause de ça.

- Et ça me fait mal, tu sais…

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai dis de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi.

Ryo secoua la tête.

- Non, non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas que ça ! Tout ce que tu fais depuis que tu sais, ça ne me fait pas te détester. Ça me fait juste…mal. Tu cherches sûrement ça de toute façon. Ce n'est pas ton corps qui me manque le plus. Te baiser, je peux m'en passer… C'est tout ce qui fait que tu es toi qui me manque.

- Tu apprendras à vivre avec ça. Et ça te passera. Mais arrêtes de te saouler pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Tu en vaux la peine.

- Non. Ne fais plus le con comme ce soir. Ça n'apportera rien de bon.

- Viens chez moi ce soir.

- Non !

- Je viens chez toi ?

- Non, Ryo ! Merde ! Arrête avec ça !

Ryo l'attrapa alors par le poignet et l'attira vivement à lui. Tadayoshi soupira et referma ses bras sur son corps.

- Je sais plus quoi faire, mon Yoshi. Plus je me dis que je peux me passer de toi, plus je t'aime et plus j'ai besoin de toi. Tu me pourris vraiment la vie. Pourquoi malgré tout, je ne te déteste pas ? Il est où le grand Nishikido qui ne se laisse pas avoir par les sentiments ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi ? Je me suis dis que tu aurais pu m'aimer toi aussi… Tu te donnais si souvent à moi. Pourquoi tu as accepté si facilement de te laisser baiser si tu ne m'aimais pas un peu ?

- Mais je t'aime. Comme un ami seulement.

- On ne fait pas ça si souvent avec un ami. Pourquoi tu refuses de te laisser m'aimer ?

- Tu as trop bu, je vais te raccompagner.

Nishikido ne protesta pas, sachant très bien que c'était l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec son ami. Il se laissa conduire sans rien dire vers sa voiture. Ils prirent la route en silence, si bien qu'il s'endormit contre la vitre.

.

- Ryo-chan, réveilles-toi, le secoua doucement Ohkura.

Nishikido ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Tadayoshi à quelques centimètres du sien. Il déposa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.

- T'es beau.

- Et toi t'es chiant. Descends de ma voiture.

Ils se sourirent et Nishikido descendit difficilement de voiture. Ohkura le soutint jusque chez lui, ouvrit sa porte et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Le plus vieux se laissait totalement faire, laissant Ohkura le déshabiller lentement et le coucher dans son lit. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et il put remarquer que Tadayoshi le fixait lui aussi en se mordant la lèvre. L'alcool et la proximité avec le plus jeune avait fait naitre une érection entre ses jambes. Le cadet soupira et rabattit les couvertures sur le corps de son ami. Il s'assit au bout du lit et soupira de nouveau, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Ryo.

- La faute à qui ? il soupira encore. J'en ai marre de toi, Ryo-chan…

- Viens...

Ryo lui attrapa le bras et l'attira contre lui, sous les couvertures. Il le serra doucement dans ses bras, lui caressa tranquillement le ventre sous son tee-shirt. Ohkura se laissait aller sous les caresses. Lui aussi avait envie de retrouver un peu son ami. Il était habitué à sa présence et ca faisait trop longtemps maintenant qu'il le fuyait plus que nécessaire. Il leur faisait du mal à tous les deux. Pourtant, il était sur de ne pas en être amoureux. Ou alors pas autant que Ryo. Parce qu'il savait, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié seule pour lui.

- Ça va, mon Yoshi ? chuchota Ryo.

- Chut, répondit-il sur le même ton. Ne dis rien. Dors, mon Ryo.

Il sentit Ryo sourire contre lui, et ils s'endormirent tous les deux rapidement.

.

Ohkura se retourna dans le lit s'approchant un maximum de la source de chaleur qu'il sentait. Ryo le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il était réveillé depuis un moment et il se réjouissait de le sentir la, tout contre lui. Ce corps lui avait manqué. Ils n'avaient rien fais : dormir avec lui était assez. Enfin dormir, il avait passé presque toute la nuit éveillé juste pour profiter de la présence de son ami. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux alors qu'il remuait encore une fois, emmêlant une de ses jambes aux siennes et passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Il bougeait toujours beaucoup juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il profita alors du temps qu'il lui restait pour glisser sa main de ses cheveux à son visage. Ohkura fronça un peu les sourcils avant de reprendre un visage neutre. Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, résistant à l'envie d'y gouter encore. Puis les paupières de son ami papillonnèrent pour enfin s'ouvrir vraiment. Ryo lui sourit alors doucement. Sourire que lui retourna Tadayoshi.

- 'jour, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu as bien dormis ?

- Moui. Toi ?

- Mieux que ça encore.

Il soupira faiblement avant de venir un peu plus contre Nishikido, resserrant son bras sur sa taille.

- Ca fait du bien de te retrouver un peu.

- Je suis content que tu ais dormis chez moi.

- Mh.

Il n'ajouta rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête.

- Non, ça va. Ne, mon Yoshi.

- Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire tout les deux ?

- On ne va rien faire du tout. On va redevenir simplement amis. Ne ?

- Hum, tu as raison.

Ryo n'ajouta rien d'autre. Que pouvait-il d'autre après tout ? Il savait que Tadayoshi avait raison. Que ça valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il fasse taire ses sentiments.

.

Bientôt deux mois étaient passés depuis cette soirée là. Ryo et Tadayoshi semblaient avoir retrouvé une amitié plus ou moins normale. Ils leur arrivaient parfois de sortir juste tous les deux, se permettant parfois à quelques caresses plus qu'amicales mais ils n'allaient pas plus loin.

Ohkura se dépêcha de s'habiller pour pouvoir rejoindre Ryo qui était parti rapidement. Sortis des locaux de la Johnny's, il le chercha du regard et le trouva à quelques mètres seulement, arrêté, concentré à s'allumer une cigarette. Il sourit et vint à sa hauteur.

- Ryo !

- Ah, Ohkura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bah… Je me disais juste… Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ? J'ai loué un film pour le week-end et je me disais que ça serait sympa de le voir tous les deux.

- Oh, lâcha-t-il, gêné. C'est-à-dire que ce soir je ne peux pas…

- Ah bon ? Enfin… Demain ?

- Je suis pas là du week-end. On se voit lundi, Ohkura ! Bon film !

Sans attendre de réponse, Nishikido partit rapidement, laissant son ami au milieu du trottoir.

.

Les semaines passaient rapidement et Ohkura et Nishikido ne s'étaient plus retrouvés une seule fois seuls. Pourtant, Tadayoshi avait proposé maintes fois à son ami de se retrouver. Celui-ci était à sa batterie depuis presque une heure quand Nishikido arriva dans leur salle de la Johnny's.

- Ohkura en avance ? On aura tout vu ! ria-t-il.

Ohkura se permit un petit sourire avant de dire, sachant d'avance que Ryo refuserait encore :

- Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

- D'accord.

- Eh ? Vraiment ?

Ryo lui sourit pour simple réponse. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur leurs amis.

.

Ohkura entendit quelques coups frappés contre sa porte. Il se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Pour aller _lui_ ouvrir. Parce qu'il était sûr que c'était lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il laissa un grand sourire s'imposer sur son visage. Il le regarda un instant, le trouvant vraiment très beau. Il s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte. Ryo fit comme chez lui, allant s'installer négligemment dans le canapé.

- Ohkura ?

- Mh ? Tu veux quoi à boire ?

- Rien, je veux juste te parler d'un truc.

- Rien ? Tu ne vas pas rester ?

Ce fût un sourire gêné qui lui répondit.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas…

- Si tu as peur que ça tourne mal à cause de l'alcool, on boit pas hein !

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tacchon, je suis avec quelqu'un.

Toute trace de sourire s'effaça du visage d'Ohkura, se levant même du fauteuil où il était assis.

- Pardon ?

- Bah je suis plus célibataire quoi.

- Fille ?

- Ouais.

- Nishikido ? Sors de chez moi.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? T'es jaloux ?

- Je trouve juste que tu te remets vite. Toi qui disais m'aimer. Mais tant mieux, j'aurais plus à trainer un amoureux dépressif ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu refusais toujours mes propositions !

- Je voulais savoir si c'était sérieux avant de vous le dire, avant de _te_ le dire.

- Donc maintenant, ça y est ! T'es le plus heureux des mecs avec une fille à sauter ! Ah bah c'est beau d'avoir jouer le pseudo gay avec moi. Franchement, je suis honoré que ce soit avec moi ! Super ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que t'étais pas amoureux de moi, que tu voulais juste trouver un mec avec qui tu pouvais essayer de coucher ! Je ne vais pas te retenir, elle doit t'attendre, non ? Puisque tu dois partir ! Peut-être même qu'elle t'attend dans ta voiture ! Dégage.

Enervé, vexé – et jaloux, Ohkura partit dans l'entrée et ouvrit en grand la porte. Nishikido se leva en soufflant. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. Lentement, il rejoignit son ami dans l'entrée, s'arrêtant à son niveau sans le regarder.

- Tu veux que je te dise, mon Yoshi ? Je pense que tu crèves de jalousie là. Je pense que tu viens de te rendre compte que tu m'aimais aussi. Sauf qu'il est trop tard, j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose, de t'oublier. Et pour le moment, j'y arrive bien. Avec cette fille. Alors, je suis désolé pour toi… J'y vais maintenant.

- C'est ça, dégage.

Il le poussa un peu et ferma la porte pour se laisser glisser contre. Il avait un nœud énorme dans le ventre et sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

.

- Vous trouvez pas l'ambiance un peu…pesante ? demanda Yokoyama au reste du groupe en fixant alternativement Ohkura qui se déchaînait sur sa batterie et Nishikido qui était sur son ordinateur, dans un coin, le maltraitant dès que ça n'allait pas comme il voulait. Donc à peu près toutes les deux minutes.

- Il s'est encore passé un truc entre ces deux-là, soupira Maruyama.

- Vous savez que je vous entends ? cracha Nishikido.

- Il a quoi, Tatsu alors ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je lui ai dis que je sortais avec quelqu'un. Avec une fille. Hier soir.

- Oh… T'étais pas sensé être amour…

Yasuda s'interrompit quand il n'entendit plus de batterie.

- Aaah ! Ca fait du bien !

Ohkura avait frappé aussi fort qu'il pouvait et jusqu'à épuisement. Il se sentait parfaitement bien. Une mince couche de sueur s'était formée sur sa peau et il était un peu essoufflé.

- J'ai été bon, non ? demanda-t-il, rayonnant.

- Bruyant.

- Toi, la ferme.

C'était les premières paroles que s'échangeaient les deux anciens amants depuis la veille. Nishikido sourit et planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Il mima un « jaloux » auquel Tadayoshi répondit par un vulgaire doigt d'honneur.

- Tatsu ! s'énerva Murakami.

Ohkura lui lança un regard noir. Il était de nouveau énervé.

- Vous bossez de temps en temps ou vous faites que vous tourner les pouces ?

Ses aînés le regardaient sans sourciller et sans bouger, peu habitués à ce que leur cadet leur parle comme ça. Ohkura soupira et se leva.

- Je vais prendre l'air – il regarda Nishikido – j'étouffe ici.

Et il sortit sans attendre de réponse. Il emprunta la porte de service de leur étage pour s'isoler dans les escaliers où personne ne passait jamais. Il s'assit sur les premières marches et prit son visage entre ses mains. Son cœur lui faisait mal tellement il cognait fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il grogna quand il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et quelques larmes s'échapper. Il se mettait à détester Nishikido et lui souhaitait tous les malheurs du monde. Il cogna alors rageusement le sol de son poing. Il ne se comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant été sûr de ne pas être amoureux de lui, mettant sa douleur sur son caractère d'enfant gâté. Il se releva vivement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et descendit les marches rapidement pour se poser contre la rambarde, essuyant ses yeux discrètement.

- Tu es tellement prévisible.

- La ferme.

Il voulut être froid mais les tremblements dans sa voix le trahissaient. Il serra les dents et baissa le regard sur la cour déserte qui était derrière les locaux de leur agence.

- Crois pas que je sois là parce que je t'ai suivi hein ! Les autres ont dis que comme c'était de ma faute, c'est moi qui devait te ramener. Alors ramène-toi.

- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît.

- Aller, Ohkura… On doit aller travailler.

Le plus jeune soupira et retourna s'assoir sur les marches. Nishikido, lui, était posé contre le mur. Il regardait son ami prendre de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains.

- Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils hein…

- J'm'en fous complètement.

Ryo sourit un peu.

- Ouais ouais. Ca se voit - il laissa un moment de silence - Dis moi…

- Mh ?

Ryo vint s'assoir à ses côté.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as…

Ohkura sourit.

- Tu le sais déjà.

- C'est parce que j'ai quelqu'un ou parce que c'est une fille ?

- C'est parce que tu ne t'occupes plus de moi.

Ils se sourirent.

- Serais-tu possessif en plus d'être jaloux ?

- Mh…

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Ohkura finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et soupira. Nishikido passa son bras dans son dos et rapprocha son corps du sien.

- Tu ne veux pas t'occuper un peu de moi aujourd'hui ? Et l'oublier ?

- Yoshi… La personne que je veux oublier, c'est toi…

- Je préparerais des takoyaki. Tu les aimes, non ?

- Les tiens sont les meilleurs, mais c'est pas la question !

- Bon – il s'éloigna avant de se lever – je t'attendrais à 19h chez moi.

Il lui sourit et s'en alla rapidement pour ne pas laisser Nishikido protester. C'était là sa dernière chance de le retrouver. Il se promit que si Ryo ne venait pas, il tirerait un trait sur cette histoire – si c'en était une – avec lui.

.

Il était 18h30 et presque tout était près chez le cadet des Kanjani. Il sourit en voyant la table dressée, et son plat cuisiné. C'est content de lui qu'il alla prendre une douche. Enfin, 19h arriva. Il s'assit dans son canapé et attendit. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il ouvrit la télé. Autant attendre ludiquement. Enfin, ludiquement, tout était relatif. Il fixa son choix sur un de ces jeux télévisés quelconque. Il soupira tristement en regardant l'horloge au dessus de la télé. 20h presque 35. Ryo ne viendrait sûrement plus maintenant. Il était tellement peu souvent en retard. Ohkura se leva et ferma toutes les lumières du salon le plongeant dans le noir. Il rejoignit son canapé et regarda l'épisode de drama qui passait maintenant, sans vraiment le comprendre. C'est quand il vit Nishikido apparaître à l'écran qu'il se rendit compte que c'était l'un des siens. Il se mordit la lèvre et changea la chaîne.

Ohkura se sentit soulevé. Il sentait très nettement deux bras le serrer contre lui. Il papillonna des paupières se rendant ainsi compte qu'il devait s'être endormi. Il leva alors le regard et reconnu Ryo qui l'amenait dans sa chambre en le portant.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Tard.

- Pourquoi tu es venu alors ?

Nishikido le répondit pas et le déposa sur son lit. Il allait s'éloigner quand Ohkura lui attrapa le bras.

- Pourquoi tu es venu alors ? répéta-t-il d'une voix plus réveillée mais également plus brisée.

- Ohkura, arrête ca.

- Comment tu es rentré ?

- J'ai la clé.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis...un moment.

Ils se jaugeaient du regard. Essayant de savoir ce que pensait l'autre à cet instant.

- Je t'ai attendu... Pendant longtemps...

- Tss, commença Nishikido, agacé. Je savais que j'aurais pas du venir.

- Pourquoi tu es venu dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tu as été jusqu'à utiliser une clé dont j'ignorais l'existence ? Pourquoi, quand tu m'as vu endormis, tu ne m'as pas simplement laissé allonger dans mon canapé ?

- Ta gueule ! J'en sais rien, okay ? Avant que j'y pense, j'avais déjà dis à ma copine que j'avais autre chose à faire ce soir ! Avant que j'y pense, j'étais déjà en bas de chez toi, me demandant si je devais monter ou pas ! J'aurais pas du venir ! T'es un nid à problèmes et je peux pas être heureux avec toi ! Avec elle, oui !

- Alors dégage ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici alors ? il pleurait sans s'en être rendu compte. Va la retrouver puisqu'elle est si géniale et qu'elle peut te rendre heureux !

- Je peux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être !

Ohkura ne trouva rien à répondre et se laissa tomber assis sur son lit. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Ryo, lui, s'assit à son tour sur le lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Tu sais... Je suis peut-être un nid à problèmes, je ne peux peut-être pas te rendre heureux comme cette fille mais...c'est de ta faute si on en est là aujourd'hui. C'est de ta faute si je suis tombé amoureux de toi. C'est de ta faute si on s'aime mais qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne veux juste pas que j'arrête de m'occuper de toi. C'est pas de l'amour ca.

- C'était avant ca... Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire… Ryo ? dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

Nishikido relava la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens, l'invitant à continuer.

- Quitte-là. Cette fille.

- Déjà fais.

Ohkura eu un petit sourire qu'il ravala assez vite. Pas assez vite pour ne pas que Ryo le voit, ce qui le fit sourire à son tour.

- Bon... Alors sors avec moi. Tu veux être avec moi et je veux être avec toi. Sortons ensemble.

Ryo eu un petit rire.

- Ca ne marchera jamais.

- Alors quoi ? T'abandonne ? Tu ne nous laisses aucune chance ? Au point ou on en est, ca ne nous coûte rien d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ? Ryo-chan, sors avec moi.

- T'es chiant, dit-il après avoir soupiré. Je crois que je me demanderais toujours comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi.

Ils se sourirent.

- Bon j'ai faim !

- Takoyaki ? On m'a posé un lapin ce soir, et il y en a trop pour moi tout seul.

- Va pour des takoyaki.

Nishikido lui attrapa la main et l'emmena à la cuisine.

En fin de compte, leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p>Voilà mon petit OS ! Enfin, petit, tout est relatif quoi !<p>

Comment vous avez trouvé ? Une petite review ?

J'aime tellement ce couple que je prépare déjà une autre fic' avec eux. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus, elle n'est encore qu'un foetus !


End file.
